Camping Trip!
by Eladard Kikur
Summary: When 7 friends go on a camping trip, they'll learn bizzare things about each other!


On a nice, sunny day, Kabuki set up a large tent in a clearing. As he went inside to unpack his stuff in there, a human girl went inside with him. The girl wore what appeared to be a sky blue outfit with a Tanooki Mario design on it. She looked at the white cat and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello! I haven't seen you around here! What's your name?" asked the cheery girl.

"Hmph! Talk about rude! I went camping for some PRIVACY and to get away from it all! Grrrr, my name's Kabuki", replied the grumpy feline.

"Oh, whadda CUTE name!You're such a cutie kitty-catty-cat!", cried the girl as she stroked Kabuki's chin (much to his dismay). "My name's Mallow and I live over at Acre B-3! It's the one with the purple roof!"

For about 10 minutes, they were talking about the thrills of camping. Actually, it was Mallow who bombarded Kabuki with questions about camping in the great outdoors. After asking for the umpteenth time "Have you ever went camping and brought lotsa canned food but forgot the can opener?", Kabuki tossed the girl out of the tent! The whole conversation gave the girl an interesting idea. She quickly ran to find some of her closest friends for the idea.

* * *

"139, 140, 141, 142, 143..."

"Hi, Ace!" cried Mallow.

"Oh, hey there! Oof! I think I'll stop there." Ace got onto his feet and brushed his hands off, then he stretched. "Whatcha up to, buddy?"

"I've got the COOLEST idea! Wanna do it with me?"

"Sure! ...Err, do what?" asked the blue bird.

"I can't say until I get the others! Meet me at my house! See ya!" With that, she ran off again, leaving Ace in the dust.

* * *

"Ahhh, there's nothing better than having afternoon tea!"

Aurora was sitting at a table, drinking some herbal tea and listening to K.K. Swing. This was her normal routine during the afternoon. Sometimes she hung out with her girlfriends Mitzi, Lily, and Goldie and went on shopping trips in nearby towns, basically having a girls day out. Ever since Goldie moved away, they've missed her oh so terribly.

Don! Don! Don!

"Who is it?" asked Aurora.

"It's me, Mallow!" she answered.

Aurora opened the door and her friendly neighbor skipped inside. They sat down and the penguine poured Mallow a cup of tea.

"How's your day?" asked Aurora.

"I've got a cool idea! It'll involve you, Ace, Bones, Tangy, Apollo, and Yuka! It'll be so much fun!"

"Really? What are we going to do?" she asked while sipping her tea.

"I'll tell you guys after I round up everyone! Just head over to my house, ok?" Mallow drank the rest of her tea and dashed off.

* * *

"Oh yeah?! I'll show you a thing or two! Take that! And that! And THAT! Mwahahahaha! I've victorious! Bow down to me and my Rune armor and two-hand! I'm the best PKer in all of Ru--"

Don! Don! Don!

"Hello? Bones? Are ya home?"

"Uh-ohh... Hold on, Mallow! I've just... ugh... gotta finish cleaning up... stuff! Yeah, stuff! That's it! Just random... um... junk!" Bones quickly logged off the computer and turned it off, then he grabbed a book and pretended to read it. "Cuh-cuh-come in!"

"Hiiiiiii! Wuzzup?! I've got an idea and YOU'RE gonna be in it!"

"Really? What is it?" asked Bones.

"Just meet me at my house! Go inside and make yourself at home! Oh, tell Ace and Aurora that they can go inside too, ok? Bye!" Mallow ran off, leaving Bones in a confused state.

"Ugh... I guess I should go then..."

* * *

"Like, oh my God! This is, like, gonna be so CUTE!" squealed Tangy. She was laying on the floor with a bunch of paper all over the place. She was scribbling down something with a pretty hot pink gel, stopping occasionally to squeal over what she wrote.

Don! Don! Don!

"Tangyyyyyyy!"

"Oh, like, hello, Mallow! Like, c'mon in! I'm just, like, writing fanfiction!" said Tangy. She pick up the stack of notebook paper and straightened them out.

"I gots an i-deeeeeeeeeya! I gots an i-deeeeeeeeeya!" Mallow said in a sing-song voice.

"EEEEEEE! LIKE, DOES IT INVOLVE TIMMY AND-- I mean, like, does it involve exchanging fanfiction?" asked Tangy.

"Just head out on over to B-3 and you'll see! Goodbye!" Mallow bolted out the door, then she walked back in. "Err... Timmy and what?"

"Ugh... nothing! Just ramblin'!"

* * *

Out by the cliffside, Apollo was fishing in the tiny lake near his house. His rod jerked and he quickly reeled in... an old boot. Not too pleased with the catch of the day, Apollo yelled angrily and threw the boot, not exactly paying attention to where he threw it at.

Pow!

"Eeeeeee..."

Thud!

"Uh-oh..." uttered the eagle. He quickly picked up the unconscious villager and brought them into his house. He placed an ice pack on the person's head, which now had a large red lump and a shoe print on the forehead.

"Eh-heeheehee... chibi Marthy dressing up as Sailor Mercury and running around and screaming 'I'm Sailor Chibi Mercury!' _complete_ with the cute sailor outfit and the mini-skirt and he'd looked cute with his tiara and I wanna glomp him and huggle him cuz genderly challenged characters are cool and funny like Adeleine and Marth and Gordon and Celice and Lucius and..." the person continued to rambled in a dazed and slurred voice as Apollo tried to process what the heck this person just said.

"Look, Mallow. I'm SO sorry for hitting you with the boot--"

"...and Sheeda would get a giant mallet and tell Able 'I'll _hit_ on you!' and chase him with the mallet to hit him repeatedly with it for hitting on her and..."

"SNAP OUTTA IT!" yelled Apollo. Mallow suddenly came to her senses and looked around confusedly.

"...Why does my head hurt like the dickens?" she asked.

"Err... Boots dropped a dumbbell on top of your head", lied Apollo. "Now, why did you come over here?"

"...I don't remember. I think my name's Rebecca, not Mallow", she answered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! SHE'S GOT AMNESIA! OH NO!" screamed Apollo.

"Wait! I think I remember... Go to my house and I'll tell you".

"You _better_ remember or else you'll get another boot to your head", said Apollo. He turned away to leave his house when Mallow grabbed his arm--err, wing.

"You said that Boots dropped a dumbbell on my head, remember?" She winked at Apollo and he began to get a bit nervous.

"D'oh!"

* * *

Yuka sat outside under a tree with a picnic basket full of donuts and iced tea. She was talking with Ozzie and they were having a good ol' time. Basically, they just talked about life in general and stuff, not much romantic junk even though they're actually boyfriend and girlfriend.

Mallow walked up to the tree and noticed both koalas. She suddenly felt bad because she's not inviting Ozzie to come along. She decided to get Yuka alone with her to tell her about the plan.

"Hi--"

"Oh no! Mallow! Please don't... um... tell anyone that we like _like_ each other! Please! I... ugh... gotta go now! Gonna go hear K.K. Slider play right now cuz he... erm... ya know, comes here every... eh... Monday at... err... 2:10 pm! Later!" Ozzie quickly dashed off to his house. He accidentally went into _Ace's_ house by mistake.

"Look what you've done! My date's ruined because of you!" cried Yuka.

"I just walked over here. I didn't do anything embarrassing to you guys. Plus ya know Ozzie gets very nervous when other people see you two together", said Mallow. "I'm gonna make this up to you!"

"How so? Get me all of Gracie's line of clothing?" asked Yuka.

"Nope! Come with me!"

The two girls walked over to B-3 and went inside Mallow's house. She had a bunch of random and unusual furnitures inside. The wallpaper was a Tanooki Mario, just like her shirt; the floor was a P-switch and small blue-white squares in the background.

"Ok, guys! Now to tell you why ya'll here!"

"'_Ya'll_'"? snickered Ace

"Two words: CAMPING TRIP!!!" she screamed with joy.

"CAMPING TRIP?!" her friends asked out loud.

"YEP! This'll be so much fun! Just think of all the chaos that would occur!" said Mallow.

"Sounds crazy and fun, but... Where are we camping at?" asked Bones.

"Let's just hop on the train and head out to a random town and wreck havoc!" Mallow jumped up and raised her fist into the air. "CAMPING TRIP, AWAYYYYYYYY!!!"


End file.
